


can't live without him

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka what should have happened at the end of 11x23 </p><p> </p><p>re-uploaded bc ao3 is an ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't live without him

"You can't live without Castiel, Dean. Is that true?" Chuck asked, looking at the hunter over the top of his glasses. 

"Yeah." Dean shifted in his chair. Why was God interrogating him about his relationship with Cas? 

"Why don't you tell him how you feel? He loves you. I can see it his eyes." Chuck said matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, in a brotherly way." And that's what breaks Dean's heart. Cas would probably never think of him in any way other than that. 

"Dean. You really think that that's how he feels about you? He loves you. He's in love with you. Has been for quite some time." Chuck took off his glasses and fixed Dean with a gaze that seemed to be able to sense all of his emotions. Which he could, actually. "Isn't that true, Cas?" 

Castiel teleported in and grabbed Dean, pressing their lips together. Dean doesn't really have any time to react before the angel pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

Dean lets out a whine. "Who said you were done kissing me?" He pulled Cas back in, connecting their lips again. 

It's a few minutes before Chuck breaks them up. "Alright, love birds, take that somewhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> a free cookie will be given to anyone who comments


End file.
